Nightmares
by Itoko Miyazawa
Summary: Yullen. Allen llega nuevo a la Orden, por fin es un exorcista oficial, allí conoce a sus nuevos compañeros. El Inglés tiene pesadillas? Como se desarrollará sus amistades con los demás exorcistas, en especial Kanda?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

* * *

**Sumario:** Allen llega nuevo a la Orden, por fin es un exorcista oficial, allí conoce a sus nuevos compañeros. El Inglés tiene pesadillas? Como se desarrollará sus amistades con los demás exorcistas, en especial Kanda? (No tengo muy claro como irá la historia así que este resumen puede ir variando).

**Género:** Fanfic de temática yaoi, Yullen.

**Comentarios iniciales de la autora:**

Me entraron ganas de escribir un Yullen, mi primer Yullen, a las 6 de la mañana, un poco tarde ¿Verdad? El caso es que voy a tratar de darle forma a las ideas que ha ido formando mi imaginación al leerme unos cuantos de los fanfics publicados en esta web creados por vosotrs, mis posibles lectors, así que arigato por leerme y por dejar que yo leyera.

**Discláimer:** D.Gray-Man le pertenece la/el mangaka Katsura Hoshino, su sexo es un misterio.

Vamos allá con el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Las nuevas caras.**

Había llegado hacía solo un par de días a la Orden. Conoció primero al guardián de la puerta que le confundió con un Akuma debido a eso tuvo un enfrentamiento con un tipo enfurruñado y con mucha mala leche, pero extrañamente, en esos pocos minutos que estuvieron enfrontándose, al Británico le llamó algo la atención de ese adolescente oriental, no sabía si fueron sus ojos o su largo y sedoso pelo azulado. Pararon de pelearse cuando Komui, el supervisor, le cedió el paso al nuevo aliado para que pudiera acceder a la Orden.

Aquella noche el nuevo exorcista tuvo pesadillas relacionadas con martillos y taladradoras afiladas por culpa de la "pequeña" intervención que tuvo que hacerle el supervisor ya que el arma anti-akuma del pequeño se dañó por un corte que le brindó su contrincante en la puerta como regalo de bienvenida.

Allen Walker, era un chico de 15 años de edad, que fue abandonado por sus padres biológicos a muy corta edad, ni el mismo se acuerda, entonces fue cuando lo adoptó un tal Mana Walker, de ahí su apellido, éste ejerció como padre adoptivo del pequeño Allen. Cuando Mana falleció, Allen, consumido por el dolor de la pérdida, atrajo al Conde del Milenio, quién le ofreció el, tan-conocido-ya, trato de "resucitar" a su padre. El pequeño ilusionado aceptó de buen grado para luego llamar al difunto con un agudo grito lleno de esperanza, cosa que dio vida al nuevo akuma de Mana que maldijo el ojo de su hijo adoptivo, forjando así un vínculo con el inframundo, a partir de ese momento Allen fue capaz de ver las pobres almas de los akuma marchitas por el dolor, fue entonces cuando su arma se activó por si sola, liberando el alma de su difunto padre. Después de esta pesadilla, vino la de las deudas junto a su maestro el General Cross Marian, la persona que lo trató de lo peor que el pequeño pudo imaginar, tres años junto a él le hicieron aprender un montón de trucos para su supervivencia en el campo de la estafa mediante juegos de póker. A la edad de 15 años el General decidió enviarlo a la Orden Oscura, para poder ejercer oficialmente como un exorcista.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El albino, así había quedado tras la maldición, se encontraba en el comedor devorando a una velocidad de vértigo unos 40 platos de gastronomía de alrededor de todo el mundo. El merito también era de Jerry, el cocinero, por ser capaz de preparar semejante cantidad en tan solo 10 minutos. Por sorprendente que fuese Allen nunca se manchaba, ni tampoco la mesa. Era limpio en cuanto se trataba de comida, él estaba alerta para no desperdiciar nada del aquel manjar.

Al poco rato, se sentó junto al gran devorador de comida, una chica de mediana estatura, con una melena color verde oscuro y ojos de un color violeta, la chica tenía una mirada realmente deslumbrante y serena. Traía poca comida en su bandeja. Una ensalada de arroz y dos rollitos de primavera, los cuales daban a conocer la procedencia de la chica, además de tener los ojos rasgados, ella era China.

-Allen Walker ¿Verdad?- sonrió la chica.

-Así es y tu eres la hermana pequeña del supervisor ¿Me equivoco?- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Cierto, me llamo Lenalee Lee, bienvenido Walker-san- anunció Lenalee.

-Allen está bien- aclaró el albino, que no quería tantas formalidades.

-Entonces ¿Puedo llamarte Allen-kun?- preguntó acompañante de mesa, comenzó a comerse su ensalada lentamente.

-Si te gusta, si- Allen sonrió de nuevo esta vez de una manera encantadora, aquella era su sonrisa infalible.

Después de unos diez minutos conversando animadamente y comiendo junto a Lenalee se escucharon unos ruidos ensordecedores que parecían ser gritos de desesperación, gente corriendo y finalmente un gran terremoto, en lo que venia a ser la entrada del comedor, que ahora estaba hecha pedazos quedando las paredes derrumbadas debido a unos precisos cortes de katana. Un chico de pelo color fuego se aproximaba corriendo a toda velocidad gritando.

-LENALEEEEEEEE!!, sálvameeee de las garras del diablo en persona- chilló escandalizado el chaval con cara descompuesta y con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando pudo ver al nuevo, se paró en seco delante de su mesa.

Una katana apareció de la nada en el cuello del más escandaloso de toda la cafetería. El dueño del arma lucía un rostro oscuro y en sombra, entre su flequillo se divisaban dos luces de color rojo que brillaban intensamente.

-No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma o te aseguro que mañana mismo vamos de funeral toda la Orden, konno usagi- amenazó con voz de ultratumba el recién aparecido.

El albino al reconocerlo, era con quién se había enfrontado en la entrada dos días atrás, se le puso una gota de sudor frío en la nuca. Lenalee parecía más acostumbrada a esas situaciones, pero eso no evitó que se le pusiera otra gotita en la nuca.

-¿Are? Y ese de ahí es nuevo?- preguntó intrigado el amenazado de muerte como si se hubiera olvidado del filo de la katana que amenazaba cortar su cuello.

-Si, acaba de llegar hace solo dos días, solo que ni tu ni yo estábamos- anunció la china. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y entendimiento.

-Yo soy Lavi, sucesor de bookman, un panda-jiji- éste recibió al acto un capón de algo así como un enano de jardín con pelo que tenia una garra de panda a modo de mano.

-¿A quién llamas panda, baka Lavi?- vociferó el enanito.

-De donde demonios saliste tu?, vete a hacer tus registros a otra parte- contestó Lavi sobándose la zona dolorida de la cabeza.

Al pequeño nuevo exorcista se le habían doblado la cantidad de gotas de sudor frío de la nuca. Lenalee por su parte seguía igual, ahora comiendo sus rollitos de primavera.

-M-Mi nombre es Allen Walker, encantado de conocerte Lavi- se atrevió a decir el peliblanco en medio de aquella escena tan cómico-dramática.

Allen miró al de la katana, que estaba allí de pie, un poco apartado pero mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro. El albino se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía su nombre y ciertamente tenía curiosidad por saber cual sería. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, su traje de exorcista le quedaba las mil maravillas ya que se le ajustaba a la perfección. De estatura, se podía ver que era más alto que el, le debía sobrepasar unos 15 cm. Se le veía, también, más mayor que el, debería tener alrededor de 18 años. Llevaba el pelo de color azul-oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo alta dejando dos mechones que rodaran libremente por sus hombros para llegar a la mitad de su pecho, de esta manera se veía precioso a los ojos del pequeño que contemplaba como le brillaba el cabello y se decía a si mismo que quería tocárselo para comprobar cuan suave era. Entonces le miró a los ojos, los tenía rasgados dando a parecer que era de procedencia oriental, pudo intuir que sería Japonés o algo por el estilo, su mirada era penetrante que te dejaba atrapado en aquellos ojos que parecían dos pozos sin fondo, eran de un color parecido a los de su cabello, azulados, hacían una maravillosa combinación ojos-flequillo al estar de esa manera tan original cortado, le daba un aspecto un tanto gracioso. Inesperadamente sus miradas coincidieron, a Allen le dio un vuelco el corazón, se estuvieron mirando durante 3 segundos hasta que el menor de los dos apartó la mirada ya que se le encendieron sus mejillas notoriamente e intentó por todos los medios disimular su sonrojo y no volvió a mirar al samurai.

El mayor le seguía observando, que le había picado a ese novato cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lo cierto es que se sorprendió el mismo cuando ocurrió pero aún más cuando el otro se puso rojo. Bueno eso a el que le importaba.

-Che- murmuró, y se giró para largarse.

-Kanda- le llamó la chica, que parecía haber estado en su mundo ausente. En su mundo de la comida y los rollitos de primavera.

El de la katana se giró para ver a Lenalee, después alzó un poco la cabeza en señal de "qué quieres?". La chica que pareció haber entendido el gesto del samurai, cogió aire y lo soltó.

-¿No te presentas?- la china parecía como si estuviese chantajeando al samurai. Éste se crispó. No tenía nada de ganas de presentarse a nadie y menos por su propia voluntad.

-Él es Yu Kanda- saltó el pelirrojo revoltoso pasándole un brazo por el cuello al oriental a modo de "compañeros del alma".

Kanda, no se sabe cuando, había vuelto a pasar su katana por el cuello de Lavi, a quién le caían gotas de sudor por la cara, en señal de notorio apuro.

-Ch-chotto… Kanda no saques así a Mugen, no me das tiempo a prepararme- tartamudeó el chico ahora asustado.

-No necesito que nadie me presente, conejo de pacotilla- carraspeó el de cabellos largos.

El albino que ya se había recuperado del sonrojo, pensó que con un poco de suerte no le habría visto nadie, cuando Lavi empezó a montar la tercera escena consecutiva. Pensó en que Kanda no parecía una persona tímida, solo un tipo reservado y mal humorado. Cuando estaba en modo Kanda's world hasta parecía amigable y buena persona.

-Encantado, Kanda- reaccionó un poco tarde el peliblanco.

-Che- liberó al pelirrojo de su agarre, dio media vuelta para después desaparecer de la cafetería.

-Gomen ne, Allen-kun- empezó Lenalee- pero supongo que ya te irás acostumbrando a estos pequeños espectáculos de circo- se disculpó la chica de melena verdosa.

-No es nada- sonrió le sonrió.

-Ne, ne… Allen-chan, que edad tienes?- un Lavi muy entusiasmado se sentó en frente del nuevo.

-Pues tengo 15- respondió con cortesía.

-Oh! Así que sigo siendo el onii-chan, yo tengo 18 y bueno el terco de Yu también tiene 18, y nuestra Lenalee está en sus 16- anunció el bookman como si estuviera leyendo los datos en un libro mental.

-Cual es tu habitación?- volvió a hablar el revoltoso.

-Está en el 4º piso, es la habitación 412- contestó Allen después de pensar un rato si sería ese el número correcto.

-En serio? Entonces estás en el mismo piso que Yu!!- al escuchar eso al pequeño le dio un pinchazo en el corazón- Yo estoy en el 6º piso,…- pero Allen ya no escuchaba.

-¿Allen-kun?- le sacó del tranze la voz de Lenalee mientras que Lavi lo zarandeaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahh…Aaaah gomenasai!! Me… me despisté pensando en mis cosas y… ¿Qué decías?- balbuceó el ojigris.

-Mi habitación, que está en el 6º piso, es la 606- dijo con menos entusiasmo que antes.

-Y la mía en el 2º, es la 209- Lenalee se levantó y cogió su bandeja-Me voy a llevar el café a la sección científica- se despidió con una sonrisa de Allen y Lavi para luego marcharse a dejar la bandeja y desaparecer detrás del umbral de la puerta.

Entonces el bookman júnior que estaba en estado de estar en su mundo de pensamientos puso una cara de amargura seguida de una cara de angustia y finalmente una de desesperación, se levantó de un salto, se despidió del albino y se puso a correr.

-Matta nee, tengo que hacer algo de urgencia en la biblioteca!!- fue lo último que se escucho de la voz del pelirrojo.

Había acabado de comer todos sus platos hacía ya mucho rato pero como estaba despistado con las escenitas ni el mismo se percató de que la gran cantidad de platos yacían apilados por toda la extensión de la mesa. Después de entregarle los platos sucios a Jerry, Allen se dirigió a su habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El Inglés se encontraba en el 4º piso, de eso estaba seguro, el problema era otro, ¿Por qué diablos no tenían número las puertas de las habitaciones? Al chico se le puso cara de "I'm lost" (del capítulo 4 del anime min. 10:38).

Al final, a falta de un plan mejor, decidió ir llamando a todas las puertas con las que se topase, y en la que no respondieran pues aquella tenía muchas posibilidades de ser su habitación y así poder ir descartando. Satisfecho por la audacia de su plan se dirigió a la primera de las puertas. Llamó y esperó. Tras un "Ya voy" que provenía del interior de la estancia el chico dedujo que aquella no era su habitación. Se maldijo a si mismo por no tener memoria. Cuando un hombre corpulento vestido de buscador se asomó por la apertura de la puerta el albino se disculpó para luego seguir adelante con su busca de la puerta perdida.

No sabía por que pero estaba bien de ánimos y diría que feliz también, por fin era un exorcista oficial. Se fue dando saltitos hacia la otra puerta. Según se iba confundiendo de puerta su felicidad disminuía.

Se postró delante de otra puerta, se detuvo un rato, pensó que tenía que ser aquella su puerta, pues llevaba 10 intentos fallidos consecutivos, definitivamente si no era esa la puerta se pegaba un tiro. Se estaba impacientando porque ya quería llegar a su habitación de una vez por todas y se juró a si mismo que se acordaría del camino para la próxima vez. Golpeó la puerta dando 2 toquecitos. No respondían. Volvió a tocar. Nada. Se le iluminó la cara por completo. Tenía que ser esa, pensó. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo dirigiéndola a la cerradura. De repente la puerta se abrió y allí estaba al otro lado del umbral.

-Ka-Kanda…- se le vino el mundo encima, se tendría que pegar el tiro finalmente.

-Moyashi- el pelinegro lo miró largamente con cara de malas pulgas.

-Gomenasai… me equivoqué- comenzó a disculparse el peque –ya van 11 veces- murmuró para sus adentros. Tenía cara descompuesta y muy cómica.

-¿Eres tan corto que no sabes memorizar tu habitación? Baka moyashi- le echó en cara el otro. A Allen se le clavó una flecha con la palabra "corto" escrita en ella, luego recobró la compostura de repente.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi habitación, Kanda?- aún tenía esperanzas de llegar a su habitación antes de que fuese la hora de la cena.

-Che- se quejó el otro- Es la siguiente, moyashi- señaló vagamente con un movimiento de la cabeza, señalando a la derecha.

-Allen desu!!- reprochó éste.

-Lo que sea, moyashi- le picó el samurái.

-… Al… están... al lado…- dijo el moyashi en voz alta sin darse cuenta para sí mismo, cuando se percató miró repentinamente al japonés. El menor se le salieron los colores mínimamente. El otro le miraba con cara de indiferencia con una pizca de confusión.

-Bu-bueno… me voy… y gomen por despertarte si estabas durmiendo- dijo esto a modo de despedida pero se quedó plantado en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, moyashi?- irrumpió el oriental que tampoco había hecho ademán de entrar en su habitación de nuevo.

-¡Ahh!- le pilló de sorpresa- Nada… es solo que… estoy contento de haberte conocido- y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No hables como si te fueras a morir, baka moyashi- respondió Kanda que había girado la cara al ver aquella cálida sonrisa dedicada para el.

-Bueno espero no tener muchas pesadillas…- el Inglés había agachado la cabeza y disminuido su tono de voz.

Kanda se había vuelto para mirarlo con cierta intriga latiente.

-Nada! Nada! Son cosas de mi pasado… nada más- sonrió falsamente para no preocupar al recién conocido.

-Che, lárgate a tu condenada habitación, enano- se despidió el mayor entrando en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche había caído, y todos después de una cena en "familia" se fueron retirando a sus respectivas habitaciones. El chibi buscó con la mirada al samurái, esperando ir juntos a sus habitaciones con la excusa que quedaban justo al lado. Pero no hubo suerte, supuso que ya se habría retirado un largo rato antes que toda la marabunta de gente se abalanzase a sus dormitorios, y así, evitar la mayor gente posible por el camino. El Británico no tuvo ningún problema para llegar a su cuarto, ya que tras el incidente de aquella tarde decidió ponerle un número a su puerta. Más que un número era una placa en la que estaba dibujada la figura de Timcanpy, de esta manera el joven ya no se tenía que preocupar por perderse por aquellos vastos pasillos de la Orden.

Era la hora de dormir. Allen estaba un poco inquieto pues el solía tener horribles pesadillas todas las noches, o la gran mayoría, todas ellas relacionadas con el Conde y la fría noche en la que transformó a Mana en maquinaria de Akuma. Detestaba por aquellas impertinencias la noche, pero por lo demás le fascinaba contemplar las estrellas abrazando la dama de la noche cuando ésta estaba llena.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Aquí da fin el comienzo de mi fanfic, haber que os ha parecido, espero vuestras opiniones y que me aportéis ideas para el próximo capítulo, sino me costará mucho más tiempo en subirlo.

A decir verdad no estoy cien por cien satisfecha de cómo a quedado el capítulo pero algo es algo para empezar ¿Vedad?

**This will continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares**

* * *

**S****umario:** Allen llega nuevo a la Orden, por fin es un exorcista oficial, allí conoce a sus nuevos compañeros. El Inglés tiene pesadillas? Como se desarrollará sus amistades con los demás exorcistas, en especial Kanda? Se van de misión!

**Género:** Fanfic de temática yaoi, Yullen.

**Comentarios iniciales de la autora:**

Perdón por la tardanza pero tampoco es que me lluevan las ideas y entonces... pues este es el ritmo que puedo llevar. Haber si este capítulo os gusta más que el anterior. No tengo mucho que decir... que el manga esta muy interesante en el capi 170 es que dos semanas sin DGM me dejaron muerta (ahora van por el 172) el único consuelo era el anime, que esta apunto de acabar la primera temporada, en el capítulo 103 no se si continuaran con la trama original o si pondrán relleno. La verdad es que van muy igualados el manga y el anime.

**Discláimer:** D.Gray-Man le pertenece la/el mangaka Katsura Hoshino, su sexo es un misterio. (Yo creo que es una chica)

Yoooosh! Aquí está el capi.

**Capítulo 2 - Al caer la noche**

Caminaba entre las ruinas de una muralla o un castillo de piedra, juraría que estaba haciendo ruido al caminar pero era incapaz de escuchar alguna vibración de sonido. Trató de pronunciar una palabra pero fue en vano puesto que sus labios se movieron pero no salió ningún sonido. Allen se asustó. Siguió caminando, el cielo tenía un color carmín intenso que le recordaba al de la sangre. Tuvo más miedo aún. Un poco más a lo lejos pudo ver los cuerpos tirados y, algunos, atrapados entre las ruinas, todos vestían el uniforme de exorcista, el ojigris no pudo distinguir ninguna de las caras de los cuerpos pues se veían borrosas. Detestaba aquella situación, estaba helado, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía cómo había llegado en medio de todo aquello que era terrible, tenía unas ganas inmensas de desahogarse, sacarlo todo, abrió la comisura de sus labios y soltó un grito lo más alto que le permitieran sus cuerdas vocales, no se escuchaba nada mientras duraba el chillido.

Se oía un grito, Allen abrió los ojos de golpe fue entonces cuando el sonido estremecedor de aquel grito cesó. Se incorporó rápidamente intentando controlar su respiración agitada entonces dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Era terrible, había sido otra de tantas de las pesadillas a las cuales ya debería estar acostumbrado. Pero esta había sido diferente, los sentimientos implicados en el sueño e incluso todas las imágenes fueron totalmente nuevas, los otros sueños hacían referencia al pasado pero este último no tenía nada que ver con eso porque no tenía ni idea de que pasaba, era nuevo totalmente. ¿Sería el futuro? ¿Qué querría decir eso? ¿Estaba cambiando su forma de pensar? No tenía las respuestas.

Se giró y dejó caer sus pies en el frío suelo de su habitación, quedando sentado en la cama. Decidió ir a refrescarse al baño y de paso a despejar un poco su mente en el camino, para luego volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, necesitaba hacer esto cada vez que tenía una de aquellas molestas pesadillas.

Salía del baño cuando vio en frente suyo una sombra, su corazón se aceleró, todavía, al parecer no se había calmado del todo.

-Moyashi- pudo escuchar. El corazón del pequeño dejó de latir rápido a causa del miedo.

-Ka-Kanda, que susto- suspiró. La reacción del británico fue automática.

El samurái se percató de la cara de pánico que había puesto el chibi cuando lo llamó. Le picó la curiosidad de por que estaría en aquel estado.

- ¿Qué haces despierto, enano?- preguntó malhumorado el japonés.

- Tuve una pesadilla- le contestó un poco apenado el menor- ¿Y tú que haces rondando por los pasillos? - También tenía que conseguir algo de información en este encuentro.

-Yo no rondo por los pasillos, idiota, me despertaron joder- se escuchó un "che" en el final de la frase.

- ¿Quién? - Allen miró alrededor para comprobar si había alguien en compañía del de orbes oscuras.

- Nadie, fue un puto grito- contestó más enfadado que otra cosa.

-Ahaha...haaha- rió nerviosamente el albino poniéndose la mano derecha en la nuca dejando más en evidencia lo nervioso que estaba, tenía una gota de sudor frío. - Gomen Kanda- se inclinó para disculparse- he sido yo el que ha gritado.

Kanda se quedó un tanto impresionado ya que después de todo aquel grito le había llegado al alma, era tan desgarrador y transmitía tanto miedo. Después de escucharlo no sabía por qué pero sintió la necesidad de salir de su cuarto, despejarse y de alguna manera también sabía que se encontraría con el autor del grito que le había despertado de aquel modo. Y allí lo tenía justo en frente al novato que tuvo que encontrarse hacía tres días en la entrada de la Sede, le había llamado la atención su físico y bueno la forma de ser tampoco la conocía mucho pero en aquel momento sintió ganas de reconfortarle, el niño que le había hecho llegar al estremecimiento con aquel chillido aterrador. ¿Pero que putas pensaba? Él no era esa clase de persona, no podía ir por ahí reconfortando a cualquiera. ¿Qué demonios tenia en la cabeza? ¿Serrín? No, eso lo tenía el conejo estúpido de Lavi.

El menor pronto sintió como la mano del japonés se había posado en su cabeza y se movía a modo de una torpe caricia, Allen abrió mucho los ojos pues le había pillado por sorpresa. De algún modo aquel torpe contacto le transmitía seguridad y el calor que todavía no había vuelto desde que se despertó. Allen se ruborizó. Kanda ahora ponía mala cara ya que estaba pensando que putas hacía acariciando la cabeza del enano ese para reconfortarlo un poco. _¿Un poco? Con unas palabras hubiera bastado. _Se dijo a si mismo.

-Che- dejó salir en un murmullo.

-Arigato...Kanda- Allen tenía lágrimas en los ojos porque se había emocionado demasiado porque nunca nadie le había reconfortado, ni siquiera un poquito, después de una pesadilla. Cross era un monstruo que nunca estaba con él cuando tenía alguna pesadilla y se despertaba indefenso.

La mano del espadachín fue a parar a la barbilla del inglés para alzarle la cabeza y poder mirar sus ojos color plata.

-Deja de llorar ya idiota moyashi- susurró para el chico sumiso que había abierto más los ojos, sorprendido.

El pequeño miró aquellos pozos sin fondo y después de un largo rato llegó a secarse las lágrimas con los nudillos de las manos. Rompió el contacto el pelioscuro al girarse repentinamente y comenzando a andar por el pasillo rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- A la cama - se escuchó su áspera voz un poco a lo lejos.

El albino lo alcanzó corriendo un poco, anduvieron silenciosamente durante unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a la habitación del menor. Allen abrió la puerta y cuando iba a entrar se volteó para echar un último vistazo a su compañero, sonrió.

- Oyasumi Kanda - se despidió y entró apresuradamente a su cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

El mayor se quedó delante de aquella puerta con el cartelito que tenia dibujado un Timcanpy en él. De repente le entraron ganas de soltar una carcajada al pensar en que aquello era tan infantil el tener que poner un distintivo a una puerta para saber que es la tuya. Bueno, disipando esos pensamientos... ¿Qué diablos había hecho hace un momento? Tocar al estúpido niño maldito aquel y cogerle de la barbilla y, aún peor, ¡se había quedado embelesado ante aquellos ojos llorosos! Se abofeteó mentalmente por lo ocurrido.

- Che, joder me faltan horas de sueño - se dijo para sí mismo y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella mañana de día soleado se despertó un niño muy contento, Allen lucía hoy mejor aspecto que de costumbre, estaba feliz y luego de volverse a dormir anoche pudo conciliar el sueño de una vez y sin pesadillas.

Desayunaba junto con el escandaloso de Lavi cuando vino Léanle diciéndoles que tenían que ir al despacho de su hermano que tenían una misión. Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron al despacho, el japonés estaba sentado en el sofá que había delante de la mesa del supervisor, toda llena de papeles por cierto.

_¿Kanda también vendrá a la misión?_ Pensó Allen, a quien le brillaron los ojos. Por fin tendría su primera misión como exorcista oficial, estaba un poco nervioso pero lo pudo disimular perfectamente además de que gracias a las bromas de Lavi y sus discusiones con Kanda se le hacía el ambiente más cálido. Aunque cuando el samurái empezaba a amenazar con su mugen el ambiente se echaba al traste, pero era divertido igual.

- Ejem - carraspeó Komui- Sospechamos en que Odiaba (Japón) se encuentra una inocencia. Nos ha llegado información de que existen unos onsen (baños termales, los típicos de los manga) en los que las noches de luna llena cuando alguien se baña con alguna enfermedad o herida sale completamente ileso y totalmente curado del agua. En resumen aguas curativas a causa de un fragmento de la inocencia. - Fue lo que anunció el supervisor con voz profunda y seria.

- Oh! Vamos a ir a unos onceen!! YEEY - exclamó Lavi a voz tendida a la vez que alzaba los brazos en símbolo de victoria. Allen se animó más de lo que estaba. El japonés por lo contrario se le formó una venita en la sien y maldijo por lo bajo algo así como _"Por qué tengo que ir con este par de imbéciles?"_. Le sacaban de quicio los dos.

- Tomad los informes - les facilitó los documentos Reever- Estad preparados en una hora que os marcháis en barco hacia Japón. (N/A: Tengo envidia .)

Vamos a hacer como que en Japón no hay esa cantidad de akumas que todos hemos visto en el anime ok? Es otro país cualquiera, solo que tiene baños termales. Gracias por la comprensión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El menor de los tres estaba ilusionadísimo porque era la primera vez que iba a ese país y sabía de la buena comida que allí tenían, le venían unas ganas increíbles de probar todo tipo de platos.

Lavi también estaba muy alterado, más de lo normal, aunque ya estuvo en ese país algunas veces era la primera misión que hacía junto al nuevo exorcista. Fueron cogiendo mucha confianza durante el largo viaje en barco en donde estuvieron confinados una semana entera.

El pelilargo, estaba imparcial, total a él ni le iba ni le venía, ¿Para qué?, si total era otro país como cualquiera y seguía estando en el mismo planeta, eso no iba a cambiar, además de que él mismo era un puto japonés así que en teoría ese era "su" país, aunque él no lo sintiera de esa manera. No había motivos para alterarse la sangre como lo hacían los otros dos retrasados que le acompañaban en aquella misión.

Nada más llegar, un buscador les recibió y les guió hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían durante la misión. Pues era allí donde estaban las aguas termales "maravillosas". El hotel era lujoso, disponía de servicio cafetería-restaurante 24h, Allen se alegró por ello mentalmente, también disponían de lujosísimos baños termales, en especial la poza de los poderes mágicos que era la mejor a pesar de su reducido tamaño que bueno podían caber 10 personas perfectamente, en resumen, tenían una preciosidad de hotel para ellos solos, aunque les advirtieron de que se llenaría en un par de noches puesto que sería el día indicado, la noche en que la poza se activaba bajo la mirada de la dama plateada que brillaba en plenitud.

- Bienvenidos, me dicen sus nombres por favor? - pidió la recepcionista en un refinado inglés con acento del lugar. Y les dedicó una sonrisa para intentar calarles más hondo.

- Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman y Yû Kanda - contestó el buscador por ellos.

- Oh, así que un japonés en el grupo - dijo con picardía la recepcionista y buscó con la mirada alguna cara con ojos rasgados. Éste hacía como que no escuchaba nada, estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared más cercana, con semblante malhumorado. (Como siempre)

- Así que es mudo? Qué lástima - dijo un poco sarcástica. El japonés se crispó y le salieron dos venitas de cabreo en la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía esa gilipollas? Parecía que en aquella misión en vez de matar akumas mataría japonesas graciosillas.

Finalmente la tía listilla de la recepción les asignó una habitación para cada uno. Los tres tenían una cama de matrimonio, un baño individual, televisión, ordenador, y muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabían para que eran. En el cuarto de baño tenían, como regalo de la casa, un yukata (1), jabones aromáticos y velas. El hotel estaba vacío así que no habría nadie en los baños termales, por lo que decidieron ir a relajarse antes de comenzar a investigar.

- Nos vemos dentro de 10 minutos delante de los baños exteriores okay? - dijo Lavi en voz alta casi gritando y emocionado.

- No tardes baka usagi - Kanda se iba a su habitación a cambiarse. Lo cierto era que hacía tiempo que no tomaba unos baños al estilo oriental.

- ¿Cuál era mi habitación? - se pregunto el pequeño que ya su memoria volvía a fallar pero de repente se miró la mano recordando que llevaba la llave y allí miró el número: 522, así que fue al quinto piso y encontró su cuarto con relativa facilidad comparado con la Congregación aquel hotel estaba excelentemente señalizado por eso no hubo problema. Se cambió rápido i volvió a bajar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutos después, delante de los baños.

Allen había llegado primero.

- ¿Habrán entrado sin mi? - se encaminó a la puerta y cuando la iba a cruzar.

- ¿A caso no te han enseñado a esperar a la gente? - mirada asesina. No traía a Mugen consigo.

- ¡No es eso! Pensaba que había llegado tarde retardado! - replicó haciendo un puchero.

- Maldito conejo de mierda - Kanda cogió una escoba que estaba por allí y hacía como si de Mugen se tratara. Pobre Lavi que no se libraba nunca.

- Andaaaa!! - llegó el conejo- si ya estáis aquí!! Pensé que sería el primero- entonces se vio entre la escoba y la pared.

- ¿Qué parte de 'no tardes' no entendiste? - le apretó más la escoba en su cuello.

- Pe- Pero si dije en 20 min. quedamos aquí - Lavi sonreía nerviosamente.

- Una puta mierda 20 minutos - replicó más alto el de cabellos largos despidiendo su aura asesina.

- Bueno yo voy tirando si no os importa eh - el albino se escabulló por la puerta con un goterón en la nuca y cara de "yo me largo de aquí".

- Che - liberó a su presa y siguió al menor.

- Uff - hoy está de muy mal humor, alomejor no tendría que haber tardado tanto, jejeje bueno a sido divertido - hablaba en voz alta para sí mismo el pelirrojo. Atravesó también el umbral de la puerta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de desvestirse y dejar la ropa en una cesta los tres exorcistas entraron en la zona de duchas, en las que era obligatorio asearse antes de entrar a cualquier baño termal. Había tantos para elegir.

- Allen! Allen! - lo llamaba el chico revoltoso que se había sentado en la ducha de su lado.

- Di..me - estaba lleno de jabón que se le metía en la boca.

- Te ves como un oso de peluche con todo el jabón! - y le quitó el jabón que le caía a la boca.

- Gracias - le había pillado por sorpresa el gesto y se sonrojó un poco y dio gracias al jabón que cubría sus mejillas.

El japonés que había estado mirando todo el rato en dirección a los exorcistas no se perdió detalle de la escenita de antes y algo dentro suyo le hizo enfadar bastante, se enfadó y se enfadó mas por no saber el dichoso motivo. Joder, le fastidiaba de sobremanera no saber el por qué de las cosas. Se maldijo así mismo y luego mil veces más al idiota del conejo con parche en el ojo.

- Yuu-chan! Por qué estás tan lejos? Eres un separatista - le gritó escandalosamente.

- Auch!! - le salió un chichón cómico en la cabeza. Kanda le había disparado la pastilla de jabón por llamarle por su nombre y por su cabreo. El mejor antiestrés era meterse con alguien.

- Kanda! - le regañó el menor, que no sabía el motivo del lanzamiento del jabón.

- ¿Qué quieres enano? - se levantó y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - quiso saber el motivo al menos.

- No te importa - respondió cortante y se fue a algún baño que estuviera alejado para poder relajarse, aún seguía cabreado por lo de antes y ahora más porque el estúpido del novato ese había defendido al gilipollas del pelo rojo. Necesitaba relajarse pero ya mismo.

Allen se puso en pie y se despidió de Lavi que se estaba duchando todavía, se fue a buscar unas aguas termales para despejarse. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de probar un baño termal, era su primera vez. Tardó en elegir cual sería en la primera que se metiera. Al final se decidió por una y entró ya se había quitado el yukata, entraba en el agua cuando vio al exorcista de cabellos azulados. Que hermoso se veía de espaldas, se había recogido el pelo en un moño para que no le estorbaran a la hora de estar en el agua.

- Ah, perdona no sabía que estabas - se volvió a salir del agua y cogió sus cosas, ya se iba a ir, después de todo Kanda querría intimidad, después de todo él siempre era antisocial con todo el mundo.

- Moyashi - le llamó con voz suave. Se había volteado a mirarle.

- ¿Sí? - giró sobre sus talones para verle.

- Puedes quedarte, enano - dijo eso, se giró de nuevo y se puso detrás de una roca.

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Bueno como casi todo el mundo ya ha vuelto la dichosa rutina de ir al instituto, y bueno este año lo tengo un poco ajetreado pero espero llevarlo más o menos bien.

Os a gustado el capi? No se porqué pero me da la sensación cuando escribo que la personalidad de Kanda no la cuadro muy bien, se me hace muy difícil al escribir. Allen como siempre es bastante facilito. Dichoso Kanda!!

Un Yukata es la especie de kimono que llevan los japoneses en los baños termales, supongo que ya sabeis a lo que me refiero.

Kanda: Che, no vales para esto estúpida escritora.

Allen: BaKanda no te pases ¬¬, si no está ella quién nos junta?

Kanda: Tsk. - asiente-

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
